dot hack: REFORM
by SpitfireGravity
Summary: G.U. Contains OC's. A new threat has emerged in The World R:2 and our new hero's must defeat them. I don't really know how else to describe this, as I'm horrible at Summaries. R&R, please. Rated T because of language. There'll be worse in future chapters.


Well, here goes my second fiction. .hack this time, placed in The World R:2. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few of the characters.

Yo. I'm Firo. I'm just a buddy of Croix's, and he's asked me to log whatever happens to him, so, yeah. Just so you know, I'm a Harvest Cleric and my character's name is Decimo. I won't appear often, unless Croix really needs me. Anyways, let's begin the data log, I guess...

Croix quickly finished one player, as Follia finished the final one. "These are getting easier every day, Cross..." Follia complained to his best friend. "I know, Fol. But it's either these or we do PVE, which we both know is shit experience." Croix replied, sighing. Follia groaned, putting away his Silent Eden. Two players walked into the field where body after body lied. "Tch. Pathetic. So this is the infamous 'Infinity Cross' we've heard so much about?" The one on the right said, quickly brandishing his Flick Reaper scythe, the Goddess Scythe. The other whipped out his high level dual swords; Empty Skies, and staying silent. Croix and Follia looked in the other players' direction. "Hey! You wanna get your ass kicked too?" Croix called rudely to the duo, only shortly after realizing who they were by their appearances. "Follia..." He said, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Yeah, Croix?" "Those two... They're not just any players. They're the greatest PKK team in this game; 'Angels Fang'." He finished, gulping. "Fuck..." Follia groaned, cursing. "Don't worry, pussies. We aren't here to kill you. In fact, we're here to invite you." Zanna explained crudely, making a hand gesture to his friend, Ingram. "You wanna finish the explanation, Ing?" He asked politely. "Sure. There's a group of people calling themselves 'SDS', meaning 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Each member's names are that of one of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are demons, in a sense. Their characters are giants; that remind many of the 'Cursed Wave' from many years ago, back when there was only The World, or the Avatar's that some PC's can use. We have already recruited Haseo, the greatest solo PKK in this game. And believe me, he could defeat any of us in an instant." Ingram further explained, speaking in an odd tone about Haseo in order to stress his seriousness. "So. That's a 5:7 ratio. With Haseo having his Avatar Skeith as well, that would make the ratio 6:7. Also, Zanna here is compatible with the Avatar Magus. That evens the ratio. And, Follia. We believe that the Avatar Corbenik may be compatible with you." Zanna gave an odd look to his companion. "And that, my friends, would give us the upper hand with the ratio at 8:7." He finished with a huff. "Hold on. Let's go somewhere more comfortable to speak about things such as this. Would you mind contacting Haseo and having him meet us there as well, Ingram?" Croix asked the Twin Blade politely. "No problem." He said, opening up a conversation with Haseo. The two weaker players disappeared, going into town. "Hey... Ingram. Why didn't you tell them about Croix's compatibility?" Zanna was tossing his scythe in the air, spinning it then catching it. "I think it would be better for them to find out..." Ingram said, waiting for Haseo to answer the conversation. "Ah! Shit!" Zanna's arm was almost cut off by the scythe as it spun downwards.

Haseo leaned back on a chair, his feet on the table. Sitting next to him was Atoli, who sat there quietly. "Ah! Ah! A-Atoli! Help!" Haseo was about to fall backwards. Atoli moved to help him, but to no avail. He had already fallen. She began to giggle, sitting back down. Croix and Follia walked up to the table, and Follia took a seat. Croix helped Haseo up. "Zanna and Ingram should be here soon." Croix reported to the Epitaph-users. "Follia. Ingram tells me you can use Corbenik..." Haseo uttered silently, taking his seat. "Yeah... Is there anything I should know about it? Like, will it infect my mind or something?" Haseo kicked away his chair and already had a gun pointed at Follia's head. "It wasn't Ovan's fault! Corbenik didn't do it either! It was that damn thing... I think they called it AIDS or something..." Haseo put the gun away, and picked up his chair. "I'm sorry, Follia..." He apologized, retaking his seat. "I-It's okay, Haseo. I understand how you feel." He reassured, still scared out of his wits. Zanna put his scythe blade around Follia's neck. "Fang. Stop it." Ingram commanded of his friend. Zanna sat down, pouting his lip. Ingram took a seat as well. "So. Shall we begin the war council?" Haseo began, putting his hands on the table. "I suggest that our first order of business should be to either recruit or kill the current Epitaph Users. You, I, and Atoli have already been recruited." Zanna began the conversation. "The other Epitaph Users... They would be Kuhn, Yata, Sakubo, Endrance, and Pi..." Haseo pondered possible ways of getting the necessary Avatars without killing his friends. "Well, if we can find a way to get Corbenik into Follia, that will give us an advantage, and I'm pretty sure that Endrance, Sakubo will help. Kuhn might not give up his Avatar, Yata won't help, and neither will Pi. So, that gives us 3 more allies, and 2, possibly 3, Avatars." Haseo finished with a huff. "Well. Haseo, as none of us know how to contact Kuhn, Pi or Yata, would you do the honors?" Ingram asked kindly. "Sure. Can anyone besides me ask the others?" He looked around, his eyes wide. "Yeah. I met Endrance a while back, although we haven't talked in a long time." Croix offered, shrugging. "Sakubo... The name's familiar. Lemme check my friends list." Zanna quickly found the name Sakubo, and opened a conversation with her.

"Endrance. This is Croix; we haven't talked in a long time, but listen... We need you to come into town. By 'we', I mean Haseo, me, and some other people." "Haseo? I'll be there in a second." The trap closed the conversation, and headed for town. "Sakubo, Haseo asked me to ask you to get into town really quickly." The Shadow Warlock didn't reply, but started heading there anyway. "Pi. Kuhn. Yata. I need your help. New bad guys." Haseo ended his sentence shortly. Within a matter of minutes, the entire group was there. "What is so important that we needed to be dragged to town by you, Haseo?" Yata asked indignantly. "We need you because of your Avatars, Yata. You see, we need you three to help us fight a new enemy. The SDS. If you won't be recruited, then we're going to have to kill Kuhn. We need either him, or his Avatar." Zanna explained in a cruel tone. Haseo shot him a dirty look. Zanna returned it with a dirtier one. "Well, I will not help." Yata rolled his eyes. "Me neither." Pi sighed. "Hmm... Give up Magus, or join you guys?" Kuhn asked rhetorically. "I think I'll just join you; I couldn't stand losing my Magus~" He said, grinning. "I'm in." Endrance muttered. "I'll help with it, no problem." Obviously the current player was Bo, as knowledgeable by the current personality and appearance. "Well then. This ends the first official war council against the Seven Deadly Sins." The group then all slammed their hands down on the table; signifying a huddle break of sorts.


End file.
